It is a well-known practice of the treatment of pathologic syndromes by the use of antibodies (SU 1331508 A, A 61 K 39/00, 1984; SU 1730144 A1, C 12 N 7/00, 1992).
Pharmaceuticals (sera, immunoglobulins) based on antibodies and used in therapeutic doses (see, for instance, Register of Pharmaceuticals in Russia, Encyclopedia of Pharmaceuticals (in Russian), 2000, Moscow, pp. 358-359) are also well known.
However, the use of such preparations may be accompanied by undesired side effects caused by the injection of substantial doses of foreign proteins into the body.
A method of treating prostate diseases by administering a preparation obtained from the prostates of cattle (see Cytomedines and their Role in Regulation of Physiologic Functions, Uspekhi Sovremennoi Biologii, 1995, vol.115, No. 3, p.353) is well known.